digatadefendersfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episoden
Folgen DVD1 Titel deutsch Titel Englisch Staffel 1 Folge 1 Die Spur der reinen Steine Staffel 1 Folge 2 Lieb oder Dieb Staffel 1 Folge 3 Auf den Schlüssel fertig los! Staffel 1, Folge 4: Geschnappt Snared Staffel 1, Folge 5: Schluss mit dem Zirkus Ms. Fortune Staffel 1, Folge 6: Blinde Passagiere Cast-Away Staffel 1, Folge 7: Ein Helfer in der Not Escape from Ogama-Gor Staffel 1, Folge 8: Glücklich vor Glück The Town That Time Forgot Staffel 1, Folge 9: Vitus, das neunte Siegel Vitus Staffel 1, Folge 10: Ein verdächtiger Verdacht A Flaw in the Ointment Staffel 1, Folge 11: In Stein gemeißelt Carved in Stone Staffel 1, Folge 12: Der Eine The One Staffel 1, Folge 13: Visionäre Visionen One Down DVD 2 Staffel 1Folge 1: Ein ungeheuerliches Ungeheuer Doom Chase Staffel 1Folge 2: Wer ist der Champion? Warriors (Krieger) Staffel1 Folge 3: Eine intrigante Intrige Knowledge Staffel1 Folge 4: Immer wieder Adam Den of Thieves (Der bau der Diebe) Staffel Folge 5: Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser! Nexus Staffel Folge 6: Omiaxor! Replication (Vervielfältigung) Staffel Folge 7: die Zaubermaschine Dark Descent (Dunkle Geburt) Staffel Folge 8: Infinimora! The Cycle (der Kreislauf) Staffel Folge 9: Seths unheimliche Kraft What Lies Beneath (was darunter liegt) Staffel Folge 10: Wer ist Sairi? The Returning (Wiederkehr) Staffel Folge 11: Adam und Eva am Ende Adam and Eve of Destruction Staffel Folge 12: Bauch oder Kopf Perfect Host Staffel Folge 13: Ende gut, alles offen Ethos Staffel2 Staffel 2 Folge 1: Am Tag der Sonnwende - Teil 1 Dark Equinox: Part 1 Staffel 2Folge 2: Am Tag der Sonnwende - Teil 2 Dark Equinox: Part 2 Staffel 2 Folge 3: Der Heiler The Healer Staffel 2 Folge 4: Der Wächter-FlüstererGuardians for Sale Staffel 2 Folge 5: Kid-Cole und seine Bande The Magnificent Two Staffel 2 Folge 6: Brakkus beherztes EingreifenRegenesis Staffel 2 Folge 7: Der Orb von Orgama-Yan Malco Redux Staffel2 Folge 8: Melosas Alleingang Back Track Staffel 2 Folge 9: Zum Wächter verwandelt We're No Guardian Angels Staffel 2 Folge 10: Vom Erfinder zum Erfinder Von Faustien Staffel 2 Folge 11: Jagd nach dem zweiten Symbol Notes from the Underground Staffel 2 Folge 12: Quacksalber Adam R and R Staffel 2 Folge 13: Die Wiedererschaffungsmaschine Farewell to Arms Staffel 2 Folge 14: Es ist nie zu spät!Hunter and the Hunted Staffel 2 Folge 15: Der Herzstein Romancing the Digata Stone Staffel 2 Folge 16: Spieglein, Spieglein ... Shape Shifted Staffel 2 Folge 17: Das Buch von Al-Mortagar The Empty Box Staffel 2 Folge 18: Das dritte Symbol The Di-Gata Redemption Staffel 2 Folge 19: Eriks größte Prüfung Absolution Staffel 2 Folge 20: Der verrückte Professor The Lost Children Staffel 2 Folge 21: Albtraum oder Wirklichkeit? The Spell Zone Staffel 2 Folge 22: Mortagarithen für Mel Mel on My Mind Staffel 2 Folge 23: Wo ist der Ethos-Behälter? Complications Staffel 2 Folge 24: Der Zauberturm Nightfall Staffel 2 Folge 25: Rions Geheimnis Twilight Staffel 2 Folge 26: Hoffnung für Rados? Di-Gata Dawn